The prior art teaches the use of hydrazines, hydrazides and hydrazones of pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine-5-carboxylic acid and esters as central nervous system depressants as note Hoehn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,487. Surprisingly, it has been discovered that compounds having an alcohol substituent at the 5-position are also useful.